Hell's Gate
by DanMan Baz-zinga
Summary: Alone in hell's relm, a young Danny manages to escape to Equestria. But something has followed him that could destroy all of Terra. Rated M for Language and Suggested themes. PLease ignore the photo, as it has nothing to do with the story.
1. Just another day

**Authors Note: WEEEEEEERRR! Surprised? I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long. I haven't been able to go on the computer all that much because a pipe busted right above it, and even though it's now fixed, I still won't be on because my sister is addicted to Spore. But luckily I have quick office on my phone. So I can type up stories on the go! But I still need the computer to post the story. I'll try and get a chapter in every week, but no promises. On with the story!**

"No goddammit! Larry, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" I heard a chuckle through my earpiece, "Cuz it's funny, and I couldn't help it."

I laid back into my chair and sighed. "Well we just lost the match! Was it really worth trapping me in a corner?" As my friend finished laughing, I heard him say, "Yes, hahaha!" "Alright then, I'm going to play Black Ops 2 now."

"...You suck." I couldn't help but laugh at my friend not having the game. "Well I can't play anyways because I gotta finish cooking. See ya!"

"Alright see you."

This is...well, WAS my life. A teenager with dreams of going to M.I.T., playing MW3 with his best friend, sleeping soundly every night. All of it changed when the plague hit. When it was first discovered, scientists called it the 'Red Flu', because it showed all the signs and symptoms of flu, with the plus of a rosy red rash. No one ever thought it would be harmful, that is, until it took someone's life. When I saw its effects, I couldn't believe it. People from all over the planet were randomly going into comas, only coming out of them to have a seizer. It spread like a wild fire, all of Asia destroyed before we knew what hit us. Two thirds of the world's population died within the first year. I looked over to the chart I had to see when we would all die; I concluded that we wouldn't last another month.

My entire family was gone; hell I had to bury my own brother a few days ago. All that was left in this hell hole I am ashamed to call home was I, my dad's Glock, and a few M.R.E.s that he had stashed away. I knew I was going to starve to death before I'm infected myself. When it comes to that, all it takes is just one second, and one round to end it. I could imagine a 9mm going through the back of my mouth, and exiting out through the back of my head. Any other day and I would have thought I was insane, but given the circumstances, it seemed like peace.

The only thing that had kept me from doing that in the first place was a dream, a dream of a second chance. A dream, of Equestria. That's right bitches, I'm a brony. I knew it would be impossible to go into a nonexistent world, but that didn't stop me from dreaming about going there. About meeting the royal sisters themselves, to escape the life I now call a nightmare. But there is one character that only a handful of people will get, Chrysalis. She was one of my favorite characters throughout the series. When I first saw her in the Royal Wedding, something in the back of my head pinged. Even now I can imagine her being at my side.

I looked out the window to see that there was a break in the smog that is now the sky; giving me the perfect view of a full moon. This was the first time I have seen it since the sky was blackened with smog and exhaust. Its own beauty reminded me of another character; Luna. The youngest of the Royal Sisters, and perhaps the most beautiful. I immediately fell in love with her; her being so alone didn't help. And then there was her sister; Celestia.

She was just so amazing, and so protective and motherly towards her sister. She reminded me of my own mom. I almost broke into tears when I remembered her death. I and my brother were sanding at her death bed, helpless to her inevitable death. It was only a week ago when that event occurred. It was not soon after when Justin fell ill. The last request he had for me was to take his dagger and to never, EVER let it go or lose sight of it.

I clutched the blade in my hands and stared at it. It was an eight inch titanium blade, with a large notch in the middle for catching an opponent's weapon. The handle was encrusted with sapphires with the grip laced with gold. He saved up a lot of money for it, as it cost a fortune. As I holstered it I kept thinking, _"Is this truly the meaning of life, to do as much as you can before you go to hell?" _Many of my colleagues thought the same thing; almost everyone thought we were insane for coming up with that solution. They are all just probably afraid of it being the truth.

I laid back into my cot, trying to get some sleep to conserve my energy; all those survival shows and books have helped me live through all this. I took one last glance out the window and something caught my eye; a comet. Hailey's Comet to be exact. I couldn't believe that even with hell surrounding me, I could still see the beauty of things. I just wished that this hell could end so I could get more of that. I held onto that thought as I slowly drifted off into slumber.

I had awoken with a start when I heard a crash coming from the other room. I grabbed the Glock and un-holstered the dagger as I moved to the door. My heart was beating rapidly as I opened it to see who was there. I gazed into near total darkness and saw movement. My eyes darted to the source and I saw something that stopped me in my tracks; raccoons. The bastards had eaten almost half of the M.R.E.s I had. I fired a round into the air to frighten them off; it worked just as I hope when they were gone in a fraction of a second. I took another look at the collateral damage; I had only about a week's worth of food and water left.

**Time Lapse: 1 Week**

'This is it' I thought. I have no food or fresh water, and I was not about to let some pathogen take my life. I was also sure as HELL not going out into the infected air outside to hunt. I went upstairs to my father's locker, and pulled out the pistol. I had also taken the Lament's Configuration so no one will find it and be crazy enough to use it. I didn't need hell to make things worse. That little black puzzle box with golden laces could unleash something even worse than this, and I didn't want the world to experience it.

As I lifted the gun to my mouth, I thought of the one thing every bound man wanted; "Freedom" The very last sensations I had was the feeling of the barrel against the roof of my mouth, the taste of gunmetal, and the sound of the round going off.

**Done! Tell me what you guys and gals think of it. This is a relatively short chapter, and I'll try and make the next ones at least 2,000 words long. Any questions you have will be answered in the next chapter for the Q 'n' A. See you later!**


	2. Here it goes again

**Oh my fuck! I haven't updated in WEEKS! I am so sorry so, here it is!**

I woke up from what I thought was a nightmare, my heart beating erratically; shallow breaths; it seemed so real. I sat up with a groan as my bones cracked from not being used, and stretched my limbs out. 'How long was I out?' It took awhile for my vision to come back to me. When it did I looked around and saw I was in a forest; it definitely was not a dream. I gripped my dagger with Esprit de Corps, patiently waiting for any oncoming strike.

It never came. I was getting worked up over nothing. I re-holstered the blade as I calmed down; while retracing my steps. I ran out of supplies, committed suicide, and I woke up in the middle of a potentially dangerous forest. 'Seems legit' I thought to myself. With no idea of my whereabouts, I looked to the sun for navigation; it looked like it was in the afternoon. I also looked at the ground for any moss growth, to determine humidity. I crunched the numbers in my head; deciding to head southwest, hoping I would reach civilization.

Hours have passed; my feet were most likely bleeding by now. My entire body was fighting fatigue, seemingly an unfair battle. I stopped to take another look at my surroundings. This forest was way too familiar in a way; it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't reach it. I turned and saw a clearing about twenty yards in front of me. I immediately made a break for it, not caring about the pain. My mind was 100% focused on getting to that clearing; if there were no trees all of the sudden, then that means there's a settlement.

I was met with blinding sunlight, and a cool and crisp breeze that blew across my face. As my vision returned I saw that there was a small cliff was in front of me. 'If I can get to it, I would have a better view of my surroundings.' I thought to myself. As I was walking towards it, my forehead became really hot; leading me to think I was most likely going to pass out. I was right as the rest of the symptoms showed; loss of vision, increased body temperature, and muscle exhaustion.

**Perspective Change: Fluttershy**

"Angel, please. You have to eat healthier than this." Fluttershy had been coaxing the little white rabbit to finish the carrot she had given him. The said ball of fluff shook his head in refusal. As calm as she was, she could fell her patience being whittled away.

"Can you at least eat two more bites?" She started to bargain. Angel merely turned his head away, refusing to eat the veggie. Fluttershy wanted him to eat because he had been snacking on treats the entire day.

"Please Angel, for me?" She stared at him, with big anime style eyes. Angel then huffed out in defeat as he took two large bites of the vegetable. She had him at that look.

"See? Now that wasn't hard now was it?" She said to prove her point. The fluff ball rolled his eyes in response. She turned to the other room to relax now that Angel's little tantrum was over. But before she could lie down, she heard a dull but loud thud outside. She jumped at the sound; being as timid as she is, did not want to find out what made it. Angel, on the other hand, was curious as to what disturbed the peace. As he was hopping towards the door he heard Fluttershy's voice, "Angel, p-please don't go out there. Y-you don't know w-what it is."

Angel's curiosity made him ignore her warning, and proceeded to go outside. When he was met with the sun's warmth, he looked around to find anything that could have made the noise. His eyes eventually gazed onto a creature he had never seen before; it being very much larger than him, and looked like it had fallen unconsciously. He returned to the door way to get his owner to help the poor thing. The buttercup yellow pegasus let out a breath of relief to see that he was okay. "Angel, please don't do that again. You really got me worried."

Angel just rolled his eyes again and pointed outside. Fluttershy saw this and began to wonder what he was getting hyped up for. "What is it Angel? There's something out there isn't it? I knew it!" She started to get very nervous at the thought it could be something mean.

Angel face palmed at his care-giver's shyness towards everything. He hopped

over to her and started to try and drag her over to the door. Fluttershy let out a small squeak, "N-no Angel, I don't need to go out there; It's quite nice in here." She started to plea. Angel continued to push her out the door so she can help whatever was out there.

Fluttershy was wondering what has gotten into the rabbit. Her wondering came to an end when he got her to where she needed to be. She gasped when she saw an unknown creature passed out on the ground.

"Oh my, w-what is it Angel?" She asked her little friend. Angel responded with a shake of his head as he poked it. "Angel! Don't touch it; it could be badly hurt." Her need to care for animals kicked in as she got a little protective. "Come on Angel, can you help me carry it inside?"

The said rabbit nodded his head as he began to push the mysterious creature's lower body, with Fluttershy pulling.

**There! Done, happy now? I have no time to do anything with finals coming up, tournaments to bowl, holiday to prepare for etc, etc. Plus I am lazy so... there you have it; my lame ass excuse. High school is a bitch for real though, I just can't believe first semester is almost over. There WILL be a delay between chapters, so be patient. And please review, it only takes a minute or two to do so, and it would help me a lot if I got your feedback. Thanks, and see you next chapter**.


	3. Wide Awake

**Well, another chapter has come your way. I have to say, it is VERY difficult to be loyal to this story, all I'm asking in return is you leave a short review and give me feedback. I need to know what I can do to make this story from a starter, to a golden story! So please, my dear readers, leave a review on any story you read, it makes the life of that writer much easier. In other news Christmas is almost here! I have sympathy to those who play Black Ops 2, because the Christmas n00bs are coming. So to all who read this, beware! Turn your microphones off, stick to zombies or campaign mode! Just let them pick each other off one by one, until all we have left are ones who are experienced. Heed this warning! Aaaaaand to the story!**

"Ugh, my head." I woke up to a huge migraine, which was almost unbearable. My eyes slowly opened up to the sun's blinding eye, its stare boring into my own. I began to search through my muscles, feeling them tighten and decompress relaxed me a little bit. As I sat up I felt a searing pain through my arm, enough to have me hiss in pain. I looked to see the damage, and I saw the last thing I would have ever expected in this situation. My upper arm was wrapped in bandages, obviously stating that someone had tended to my wounds when I was unconscious. I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of cottage. I saw that there was a pail next to me; I dragged it towards myself and looked to see its contents. The moment I saw water my mouth had realized it was dry. I didn't hesitate at all to take a huge mouth full of it, letting it linger a bit before swallowing.

To anyone else, they would have said it was just plain water. But to me, I was more observant than others. It tasted too sweet to be purified, and didn't have a trace of calcium either, so I ruled out tap water. It was obviously spring water, which observation leading me to believe that I was in a mountainous area and whoever tended to me was Amish, having no plumbing whatsoever. I continued to quench my thirst, almost inhaling the water as it trickled down my chin and soaked my shirt. I tossed the pail over to the side when I was finished indulging. I did a quick check of my pockets' contents. Everything was accounted for; strange, if someone had tended to my wounds, they most likely would have emptied them. Hell, I shouldn't even be wearing a shirt. I took another look as to where I was, and I noticed that there was something strange about this cottage: It was short; I was probably able to hit my head on the ceiling. I also noticed that there were nails in the wall. That being said, I knew that if someone needed nails to build, they needed to go buy them. If they needed to buy them, that means this cottage was close to a town! I am very thankful of my observations at times.

Another thing was going through my mind, the cottage I was in looked way too familiar for my taste. I stood up to take a look around. So far it looked liked just an ordinary hut, the only thing about it was it had no floorboards, just the bare ground. I also noticed that the ceiling was also earth. _'Was this hut built into a cliff?' _I asked myself. I arrived into a different room, a kitchen. He looked to see that there was a counter standing only three feet tall. I also saw a door leading outside that was about a foot shorter than my height. _'Okay, this has turned from weird to freaky'_ I thought to myself. I had then decided to confront whoever helped me. I looked around to see where they could be, hoping to get some answers. As I was searching though, I couldn't help but

feel that I was being watched.

**POV Change**

The mane six had been watching the creature's movements, looking to see if it was threatening in any way, shape, or form. Earlier, Fluttershy had them come here, as she didn't want to be around when it woke up.

"Thanks for bringing us here Fluttershy, but it doesn't look like it wants to hurt anypony." Twilight had said to her beloved friends. "Ah don't Twilight" Applejack began to respond, "That there knife it has don't look to friendly to me."

"Don't be absurd, the handle is far too fancy for actual use." Rarity stated. "I'm sure it's more for display than anything."

Twilight had been thinking of a plan, and factoring every possible outcome. "Alright girls, I have two plans: if it's just another creature from the Everfree forest, we are to record it as a new species finding and it shall be cared for by Fluttershy, right?" The said pegasus's head perked up at her name.

"Oh, um, o-okay." She managed to squeak out. It was at this moment that Rainbow Dash piped up. "So, what's the other plan?"

"The second plan I had in mind, was if this is a sentient being, it is to be reported to the princess immediately. Anypony who doesn't' agree to either plans, speak up." There was nothing but silence at the sentence. "Good! So who wants to be the first pony to greet it?"

Unlike the first saying; which went without response, all but Rainbow took a large step back.

"Alright, it's settled then! I, Rainbow, and Fluttershy will be the ponies to greet it." Fluttershy squeaked at the mention of her name.

"W-why do I have to c-come with?" She managed to stutter out.

"Because, if this creature gets riled up, you need you be there to calm it down." Twilight assured her. The nervous pegasus, unwilling to tag along, shook her head.

"Okay, it looks like it's just me and Dash I guess." She knew that it would be very difficult to convince her, so she just let her be. "C'mon Dash, let's try out the plans."

Twilight peered into Fluttershy's small cottage, hoping to locate the creature without having to actually enter. She saw that it was standing upright in the kitchen. Feeling more confident, her and Dash moved in and began to approach it. When they were a considerable distance from it, she could see all of its features: having no fur except for the top of its head, it was very tall, about a couple of feet taller than her. It also seemed to be wearing a fabric of some sort. It looked like it was looking at something, or even thinking. She decided to talk to it, and see the response she will get from it. "Hello?"

The reaction was quite expected at first, it jumping at her voice in surprise. It leaned back against a counter and started to grasp its ribcage. What came next was completely unexpected.

"Don't sneak up! Almost gave me a fucking heart attack! She heard a male voice say. She and Rainbow were both surprised that not only was it sentient, but it spoke the same language. Twilight cringed at the choice of words though. Dash didn't seem to mind, almost like she's used to it. Twilight also figured out by the voice that its gender was male. He turned around to see who scared him, and Twilight greeted him with a small smile to try and ease the mood. The reaction she got was yet again, unexpected.

"How the? What the? When the? Uh, I think I'm going to take a nap now." With that being said he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**POV Change**

I was staring out a window, thinking of every possible outcome when meeting the one who cared for him. I decided to greet them as a friendly, with absolutely no hostility at all. Just when I was about to turn around to find them, I heard a feminine voice call out.

"Hello?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at this. I clutched my heart as it skipped a beat. It looks like they beat me to it. "Don't sneak up! Almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" I managed to pant out. I turned around to greet and thank who ever she was, and I saw the last thing I would ever expect. I, Daniel J Weger, was standing in front if Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. My mind was racing furiously to try and comprehend what I was witnessing. I began to stutter uncontrollably before I passed out in excitement.

**There we go! Another chapter! Please respect it by reviewing, because I am taking my own gaming time out for this! I won't be getting another chapter in until after the 25th so, have a great winter break, and a merry frickin Christmas to all.**


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**I don't simply just abandon a story without notifying the viewers. What's up my peeps! One thing I am curious about is how your guys' holidays were. Mine went great! I got a guitar, amp, and a renewed XboxLive Gold Membership. So, to satisfy my curiosity, it would be much appreciated if you tell me how your holiday went via review. It only takes no more than a minute, and every one I get boosts my confidence to continue this story, a few more may get a sequel planned. No spoilers! I have also been working on my other stories planned, you can view them at my profile page. Don't be afraid to check them out, or ask a question about this one. Allonsy!**

A blinding light pierced my eyes as I began to wake up. _Damn that sun, can't you dim down for once? _As my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was once again, in a cottage. To my side I could see that a pail of water was standing upright. _Had I been dreaming? _If I was, then that was one hell of fantasy. I sat up to take a look around, same cottage I woke up in, I probably woke up and then fell back asleep and dreamed it up. Sounds about correct! Right? This thought was denied when I heard two familiar voices. And one of them could never be mistaken for someone else's; Fluttershy's. Well, sonabitch I wasn't dreaming. And boy was I just giddy to know that. I decided to listen to their conversation, just for the hell of it.

"What do you think is going to happen to him Twilight?" I heard Fluttershy say.

"I don't know, but we are to care for him until Princess Celestia responds." Another voice said, Twilight's of course. "She hasn't responded yet, which worries me because she usually responds immediately, if not shortly."

"Well, I hope she responds soon, because he gives me the heebie-jeebies." A new voice said.

"Spike, don't be so judgmental. He hasn't even made a first impression yet." Twilight responded. Oh good, Spike was here. Now it's going to be really fun introduce myself. I thought up of as many outcomes as possible, and decided to listen for a bit more before making my consciousness known.

"So, any idea why he got knocked out AGAIN?" _A tomboyish voice, Dash was here. Now we're just mi-...CRAAAAAAAAAP!_ I just realized that the exact moment I get up, I am going to be knock down and bombarded by questions by non-other than that pink fluff of a Pinkie Pie. Then she's going to gasp, and run off to plan a not so surprise party. Dammit I think she's cute but, it can and will get a bit much. I decided to get it over with and 'wake up'. I sat up and put my weight on my left arm, and let out an audible cough.

That did it, as all eyes snapped to me. Single handedly, I'm about to face the most awkward moment of my life.

" Oh good! You're awake." Twilight said upon looking at me, attempting to be friendly. I decided to forget everything I knew about them and act casual. "Looks like it..." I responded.

"So, what now?" Spike piped up.

"Is that, a dragon?" Thank my mother for putting me in acting class. "Oh yes! That's my assistant, Spike." Twilight responded, clueless as to my acting. I decided it's best that I act like I DIDN'T know everything about them, and that they have their own franchise. "Well, by my knowledge dragons have been extinct for thousands of years, and they couldn't talk. But what do I know? I'm talking to unicorns and pegasi. Next thing you know there will be alicorns."

"There are alicorns. Where are from anyways?" Twilight began her questionnaire.

"Okay, uh, what town is this?"

"Ponyville, why?"

"Not familiar, what country, union, or land?" I continued my own little game of Q and A.

"Equestria" Twilight answered again.

"Doesn't ring a bell. What planet?" _Here's where the fun starts._

Twilight looked at me questioningly. "You're still in Terra."

"Nope! Never heard of Terra, I personally grew up on Earth."

Everypony looked at me in surprise and gasped. "Wait, so you're sayin' that YOU'RE an alien?" Rainbow asked me questioningly. "Alien is such a strong word, don't you think? And it is a relative word too. I'm alien to you but you're just as alien to me. So far the only similarities we share is the ability to talk, think, and most likely our anatomy isn't too far away." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "Well" I began, "I'm not unfamiliar with equestrian creatures, as we have them where I am from, except they couldn't talk, and they weren't unicorns and pegasuses." All of them stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, the only thing that is keeping me from going completely flabbergasted is the idea of the multiverse theory."

"The multiverse theory?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, the theory that there is more than one universe, and that each one has a different possibility and...YES!" Twilight cringed at my outburst. Like I give a fuck what they think of it.

"Yes! Oh sweet mama yes!" I leaned over to grab the nearest leek.**(IT'S IEVAN POLKKA TIME MADDA FACKA!)**

As soon as I was done with my little piece of randomness, I continued my rant. "I am living proof of the multiverse theory! Today is a good day ladies and gentlemen!" I looked to see that they were all giving me a 'what da ef?' look. I quickly regained my posture and began to apologize for my actions. "Sorry about that. Hey, I didn't quite catch your names yet." I changed the subject before they started asking me what song I was singing.

"Oh! Well, my name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Rainbow Dash," The unicorn motioned her head towards the said pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, huh? Mind if I call you 'Dash' to save the tongue?" I asked her.

"Don't call me that." Her answer was to the point. Twilight continued giving out names.

"This would be Fluttershy," A barely audible eep was heard upon the saying of her name. I looked over to her and my mind 'hnnnnged' over her adorability.

"Well, I have to admit, that is the cutest name I have ever heard." A louder eep was emitted from her again, and her cheeks started to flush. It was obvious that she didn't know how to respond to the compliment. Twilight decided it would be best if she wrapped up names. "And this my assistant, Spike." The said lavender lavender dragon snorted himself awake at the mentioning of his name.

"Huh? What?" He called out, expecting a task to be assigned to him. "Spike, this is not the time for a nap. I need you to be awake for when the princess responds to my letter." Twilight had said. Almost conveniently, a burp erupted from Spike, a green flame producing a rolled piece of parchment. It had a wax seal on it, with a design of a sun on it. "Finally, what does it say Spike?" Twilight asked.

The baby dragon cleared his throat and began to paraphrase Celestia's words. "'Dear Twilight, I must apologize for being so hesitant on writing this, but the description you have given me wasn't like anything I have ever heard, and both me and Luna had to discuss the situation. I have come to the decision that I was would like to meet this being as soon as possible. I have already notified all of my guards that you will be accompanied by a different species. Upon arrival, I would like to ask him a few questions. Your mentor, Princess Celestia.'"

"Princess? Well, it seems we don't want to keep her waiting now right?" I had said. My inner fanboy gave me a smile. I'm actually going to meet Celestia, a lifelong dream. "So, Miss Sparkle, what is the fastest way to wherever?"

"The fastest way would have to be teleporting there. I assume you are unfamiliar with the term?" She had replied. "I have already known known about instantaneous matter transportation. Never done it, as it was impossible, bur I know to stay still, and exhale before doing so." This was true, being have to move through space that quickly can knock the wind out of you.

"Do that and you'll be fine." Twilight had replied. With that being said she began to charge up the spell, emitting a dark lavender aura from her horn. I could feel a wave of energy sweeping over the both of us, her being only able to teleport herself and one other at a time. I saw a flash, and the scenery had changed. We were no longer in Fluttershy's cottage, but in Canterlot. Specifically at the entrance of the castle.

**Have to cut it a bit short, as I was taking so fuckin-...I started typing this in DECEMBER!? WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?! Well, sorry 'bout the wait, but here's the bloody chapter! I'll try to work faster than this. DanMan out!**


End file.
